You Drive Me Crazy
by PixieKindOfCrazy
Summary: "You should stick to the science part, Doctor." Never truer words. Amy has a talk with the Doctor about marriage and she realizes a few things about her daughter and her best friend. Add in to Angels Take Manhattan because we all need some medicinge for our Pond Heartbreak.


You Drive Me Crazy

**A/n: **_Ok, so I'm still crying. I think half of my soul died. And my friend actually said he wasn't going to miss Rory. Yeah, I've shunned him. In the meantime until Christmas-and more River episodes please or I'll find you, Moffatt- this is something to cope with my feels. Add in scene for Angels Take Manhattan, right after River storms out and before they leave and steal the car. (Tee hee) I want to do more post-Ponds stuff with River, so give me ideas if you have 'em. _

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing except my emotions. _

_Note-This is unedited, please don't kill me for any typos. _

"You know Doctor, maybe you should just stick to the science stuff."

"What did she want me to do? Let her run around New York with her wrist broken? _She_ used a _whole_ regeneration on _my _stupid life, and…well yea I had gotten just as angry about that as she had gotten at me for this, but…Gah! That's not the point. "

"What _is _the point of your rant then, Doctor?"

"I…I don't know."

He said the words so helplessly, his face so confused and frustrated that Amy didn't know whether to laugh or pat him on the head in a motherly manner. Which would be strange…

So instead, she tilted her head to look at him inceptively, the light catching the blue rather than the green in her eyes for once, and sat down beside her best friend.

"It's not often that you don't know the answer, Doctor. I've learned of course, over these years with you, that you are just a man, but you're usually a smart man."

He chewed his bottom lip, an uncomfortable frown on his face, he shrugged, "When it comes to that woman, I don't have many answers."

His explanation reminded Amy of a man grasping for something to grip onto to steady himself.

She laughed, "Doctor, you know why she's mad; the same reason you were mad at her for saving you in Berlin."

"Yes, I _know _that logically; I'm perfectly aware that she has a right to be upset for me and I know it was foolish of me to give up regeneration energy."

"Then why does this have you so ruffled, Doctor?"

He gave her an odd look; for the first time, it seemed as if her Raggedy Man didn't want to share something with her.

"Doctor, what is it?" She laughed.

He sighed, a deep, letting out all his breath and feeling kind of sigh, "It's just…I _know_ all of that; all of that information is in my head, but when she's in pain like that, I…In my mind…not healing her wasn't even an option. And then she looks at me like I'm an _idiot _for caring, but how am I supposed to _not_ care when she looks at me like that and harms herself because I basically told her to, and yowzah, that _dress_…"

Amy tilted her head and smiled in equal parts teasing and pleased realization, "You are _so _in love with my daughter, Raggedy Man."

He chuckled, a sort of maddened and confused expel of breath, "Is that what it is? You know, I am married to your daughter, Amelia."

She rolled her eyes, "Oi, I was there, idiot."

He cut his eyes over to Pond in a glare, "Exactly, Pond. If you were there, why are you just now realizing this?"

She blinked. She didn't know. Of course, she knew her best friend loved her daughter; he wasn't a man to really marry someone if he didn't, but…she never really thought about what that meant. With Rory, they have fights that make her want to pull her hair out and they disagree about stupid, useless things, but when they make up…She imagines lights exploding in her head and everything in the world is good again. Amelia Pond knew what being married was; it was being Amy Williams, because she wanted to make herself a part of him, even when it was really difficult and drove her crazy.

But she hadn't put two and two together that her daughter and her Doctor were in the same position. Maybe it was because she didn't see them on a regular basis or because the two of them weren't _together _on a regular basis, but she had never really witnessed moments like this, so she never really knew how he felt. She smirked. She understood now; River could make him forget which way is up in confusion, she could make him want to punch a wall in anger, she could make him stutter from a mix of all the heady and rather private emotions that she herself felt with Rory. Like mother, like daughter.

She smiled, "Because I _am _just now realizing it, Doctor. Or rather, what it means."

"Does it mean I'm _always_ going to feel like there's something _burning_ in my chest whenever she does that?"

She laughed at his irate expression; this should really be awkward for her, but somehow it was comfortable. Families are like that.

She nodded, "'Fraid so, my friend."

He shook his head, "I don't understand her…"

She snorted and rolled her eyes, "Yes you do."

He immediately raised one eyebrow in innocent confusion.

Amy answered his silent question because that's how the two of them worked as friends, "Doctor, I never would have thought this when you first crashed into my garden when I was a little girl, but…you know, we both have someone now, and I imagined it'd be awkward to talk to you about this, but it's not. Because I understand. Don't you think sometimes I want to hit Rory in the face?"

He laughed, "You do."

She answered his laugh with her own, "Well, yeah. Of course-a woman's right. But what I was getting at is that however much they can drive you insane, you'll always know each other better than anyone else. If you don't believe me, we can play a game. Like what I used to do with Mels when I was little. It's a form of Twenty Questions, except we'll go back and forth."

He only looked at her, still tired from the events of this day so far, well, mentally tired. He waited for her to start.

"Well, since you're being particularly slow today, I'll start. What's River's number one pet peeve?"

"Me not letting her drive."

The redhead laughed, "I thought she loved that sound."

He grinned, "Oh she does, she just hates that I purposely don't listen to her."

"Ok, so your turn-ask me anything about Rory."

"…This is a strange game, Amelia. But alright…what's his weirdest favorite food combination?"

_He would ask that_, "Hmm…he puts peanut butter on his crisps."

The Doctor grinned, surprised, "I'lll have to try that."

She grimaced, "Ew no; it always looks disgusting when he does it. Next- Uhm, what's River's worst bad habit?"

He laughed, "She kicks in her sleep."

She raised an eyebrow, "So? A lot of people are restless sleepers."

He shook his head, "No. Like full-force fighting kicks that could knock over a full-grown man. She _literally_ kicked me out of bed while she was sleeping once."

She raised both eyebrows now, "Really? Well, she's definitely my daughter."

He gave her a look, "Next question."

"Wait…it's your turn…actually, I don't think I want you to try to come up with another question-it'd just be weird again. I'm taking over now."

"When don't you?"

"Hush up, Old Man and answer my questions. Ok, what's River's guilty pleasure?"

He raised an eyebrow, not understanding, "Uhm…what's a guilty pleasure?"

She rolled her eyes, "You are so alien. Sometimes I forget. It's something you love doing, but are a little or a lot embarrassed about."

He paused. Then turned red.

"She told me not to tell anyone."

"If it's dirty, I don't want to know."

He gave her a look to say 'It's River-of course it's inappropriate."

She took a big, calming breath, "Alright, next question. What does she love to do when you're not out on adventures or saving someone or in Stormcage?"

"Hmm…she loves to read in her room, except she reads out loud to herself. I don't think she knows I've noticed, but I hear her. She does her voice different for each character. I fell asleep to her reading in the next room once."

She looked at her friend and smiled, the kind of expression you can't help but make when that stupid man says something so…good.

She cleared her throat, "Uhm…weirdest quirk?"

"She eats lollipops in the shower."

Amy's face dropped in surprise, then lifted in amusement, then became some mix of both, "Seriously?"

He shrugged, "Yeah."

"Wait…how do you know that?"

He looked anywhere except her eyes as his neck flushed and he pulled on his bowtie, "Um…I brought her towels once?"

"You make lies sound like questions."

He glared while he blushed further, getting aggravated quickly in his typical way, "Amy, I'm married to her; what do you think it means?"

A horrified expression grew on her face, "I…okay, game concluded. But you see my point; you do know her. You understand the way she works."

"…Pond, I have a feeling I could know everything about her and still be clueless on some aspects of the things she does."

Amy only laughed, "It's called marriage. Get used to it."


End file.
